Shirogane
Shirogane (白銀) is the Direct Royal Shin King and counterpart to Akira Nikaidō, formally Ryūko. Appearance Shirogane is a tall and beautiful pale-skinned young man with long silver hair that he keeps into a single braid held together by a gold clip and blue eyes. He has two piercings, a single blue stud in each ear. Despite being a male, he wears makeup which include peach lipstick and what appears to be mascara. Shirogane's signature clothes are a black coat with white hems on the sleeves and bottom of the coat, along with a black hat. He also wears a white shirt underneath and a red tie. He has white gloves and black shoes, and carries a cane adorned with an elongated silver skull with him, which has the ability to change into a black katana. Personality Shirogane hides his true nature with a softer and more polite tone, milder manners and passive personality. However, in episode 13, he is shown to be quite aggressive when speaking to Kō, Shirogane's personality taking quite a turn. And even more so in later chapters of the manga, when Homurabi reveals his motives for Ryuko's murder. Shirogane turns into the main antagonist for the last few chapters of the manga. In Sorano Kairi's character notes, his accent (in his true nature) is commented on being "more copied from a gangster than a king". Background Shirogane is the Direct Royal Shin King, the purest embodiment of darkness. He came to the human world to find Akira Nikaidō, who is the reincarnation and successor to Ryūko and wishes for him to awaken as a Royal Rei, but when Akira is about to get killed by kokuchi and he is forced to turn Akira into a Shin. Powers and Abilities Shin - Shirogane's strength and speed far surpass humans and he does not age physically and is immortal, though not invulnerable. As the Royal Shin King, he is stronger than most Shin; despite the effects of staying in the world of his opposite attribute for a long time. Weapons - He wields a cane adorned with an elongated silver skull. In the manga, this cane can turn into a black katana. Magic/Spells - Shirogane can create barriers and, in the manga, used one to make sure Kengo's shadow is kept safe. He can seal large tears in the boundary line, make contracts to humans, and knows a few healing tricks. Fire Manipulation - When releasing his power or getting serious against his opponents, he has the ability to shoot fire, even melting ice if strong enough. Quotes "That's because I like you, Akira-kun." Trivia *Although Shirogane is shown playing with a butterfly in volume 2, his character profile says he doesn't like animals and, in fact, might secretly hate them. *His nickname among the Sorano group is "Neeze". *He also has a mini-series, in which he is portrayed as a teacher, called "Naze? Naze? Neeze!!". One comic is in volume two while the other one is in volume seven. *Shirogane's character song called "Crystallize" is sung by his Seiyuu, Junichi Suwabe. *He is one of three characters to be shown on more than one manga cover. He is shown on volume two and volume 11. *In the anime, Shirogane is shown to be in love and frequently flirt with Akira. *When upset, in moments of seriousness, danger, or bloodlust, Shirogane's pupils turn slit, gains a malevolent aura, and unleashes his katana much like unsealing a zanpakuto. *Shirogane also seems very attached to Ryuko. References ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters